Pari
by Oxytreza
Summary: Gojyo et Sanzo en compétition de celui qui donnera le plus de plaisir à Hakkai...ça va péter!


Pairing : Gojyo/Hakkai, Sanzo/Hakkai, …

Rating : T. rien de très chaud, mais quelques allusions peu catholiques.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient ici. C'est Kénichan qui m'a donné l'idée en voyant sur mon profil que mon trip du moment, c'était Gojyo et Sanzo en rivalité.

Pari

Sanzo pensait connaître que trop bien ses compagnons. Il se trompait.

Grande surprise que de découvrir Gojyo en train de s'adonner à des pratiques solitaires dans la salle de bain et gémissant le prénom d'Hakkai.

Sanzo pensait se connaître que trop bien lui-même, aussi. Et il se trompait encore.

Grande surprise que de se rende compte que cette découverte le plongeait dans une rage et une jalousie noire et de comprendre qu'il aimait…Hm, non, mot trop fort…Voulait, disons, le brun également.

Il passa plusieurs jours à ruminer ces pensées, jusqu'à un soir…

« T'as aucune chance avec lui, laisse tomber. »

Gojyo leva les yeux vers le moine qui partageait ce soir-là sa chambre.

« Hein ?

-Je t'ai vu, l'autre jour. Tu te branlais en pensant à Hakkai. Alors je te dis : laisse tomber. »

Passé le choc de la révélation de Sanzo l'espionnant dans son intimité, Gojyo sentit la colère monter.

« Et de quoi je me mêle ? Qu'est-ce ça peut bien te foutre ? »

Sanzo lui jeta un coup d'œil ironique. Gojyo fronça le nez.

« T'es jaloux. »

Cette foix, ce fut au tour de Sanzo d'être choqué. Choqué de voir qu'il était si facilement perçable à jour. Gojyo le regardait avec une lueur goguenarde dans les yeux.

« De quoi je me mêle ? » Répéta Sanzo, à l'instar de son vis-à-vis.

« Ooh, Sanzo-sama, si tu savais à quel point j'ai plus de chance que toi sur ce coup-là … »

Le blond haussa un sourcil. Un sourire lui démangea le coin des lèvres.

« Tss. Tu parles.

-Ah ! Si tu crois vraiment pouvoir le combler correctement…

-Plus que toi, sûrement. Observa Sanzo en s'allumant une cigarette. Gojyo réprima un ricanement.

-Hein ? Toi ? Qui n'a jamais touché à la chair, qui ne sait jamais exprimer de la reconnaissance ou des sentiments autres que « Vous me faites chiez » et « Je vais vous buter », qui dénote de ta colère perpétuelle ? »

Sanzo sentit ses sourcils se hausser un peu plus haut.

« Depuis quand tu me connais mieux que moi ? »

Gojyo flancha légèrement. Il fronça les sourcils une fraction de seconde avant d'ajouter.

« Je suis sûr être meilleur amant que toi. Même si tu avais un fait un écart (de plus) à ta religion, tu n'attendras jamais mon niveau.

-En femmes, peut-être. »

Gojyo flancha de nouveau. Sanzo essayait de le dérouter. Celui-ci eut un ricanement qui souleva les coins de sa bouche en rictus presque douloureux.

« Et toi, kappa coureur de jupon ? As-tu déjà eu des expériences avec des hommes ? »

Ce fut au tour de Gojyo de sourire.

« Hé ! Et toi, tu me connais mieux que moi-même ? »

Silence.

Ils se regardent en chiens de faïence pendant un long moment, cigarettes aux doigts.

Finalement, Gojyo repris : « Je pourrais le faire tellement hurler de plaisir qu'il en aurait mal à la gorge le lendemain. »

Sanzo eut carrément un petit rire sec.

« T'es bien sûr de toi.

-Je connais mes compétences.

-Tss.

-Et toi, petit moine ? Est-ce que t'es autant à la hauteur que ne laisse entendre ton regard ? Demanda Gojyo en se renversant dans sa chaise. Sanzo re-haussa un sourcil.

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

-Uh uh…Ca montre bien que tu ne l'es pas…

-La ferme…

-C'est toi qui a démarré cette conversation…

-Je t'ai juste dit de laisser tomber.

-Sous entendu parce que tu es meilleur que moi aux plaisirs du corps. N'importe quoi.

-Tu ne peux pas l'affirmer.

-Ah ! » Ca faisait carrément rire Gojyo, maintenant.

« Okay. On parie. Une nuit chacun, on verra bien qui le fera jouir le plus. »

On voyait déjà la luxure s'allumer dans les yeux du métis. Des ombres de corps mince aux cheveux bruns s'y reflétaient quasiment.

Sanzo écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier sur la table et répondit : « Pari tenu. Prépare-toi à manger la poussière, Kappa. »

Gojyo haussa une épaule avant de sourire de façon moqueuse.

Ils se levèrent et Gojyo ouvrit la porte.

« On va bien voir, déjà, qui réussit à convaincre notre très cher conducteur de le prendre dans sa chambre. »

Le sourire qu'il portait devint cruel.

« On ne se supporte pas, le motif invoqué ne sera pas très extravagant… » Sanzo le dépassa avec un souffle du nez méprisant et se glissa dans le couloir.

Ils remontèrent le dudit couloir jusqu'à la chambre que partageait Gokû et Hakkai et Gojy leva le bras pour frapper à la porte.

Quand une exclamation à l'intérieur de la chambre le fit stopper net.

« Ooh…Gokû…Viens plus loin…

-Ha…Hakkai…

-Oh ouii…Juste là…Mh…

-Nh…C'est bon, Hakkai ?

-Oui, Gokû ! Aah! »

On entendait les gémissement et craquement d'un lit, des respirations haletantes, des gémissements et des cris à peine étouffés.

Gojyo et Sanzo restèrent bouches bées, pantelant, le bras du tabou encore en l'air.

_Gokû et Hakkai étaient amants ?!_

Et pire que tout, _Gokû était au-dessus ?_

Vision choc.

Sanzo sentit un profond sentiment d'humiliation monter en lui, ses joues s'empourprant proportionnellement. De préciser le goku/

Gojyo restait la bouche ouverte, tel un poisson hors de l'eau et son bras semblait coincé dans la position qu'il occupait actuellement.

Les deux dans le couloir échangèrent un regard tandis que les cris dans la chambre montaient dans les décibels, Hakkai apparemment décidé à montrer à quel point Gokû assurait.

Gojyo tordit la bouche.

Sanzo ferma les yeux, sourcils froncés.

Penauds, ils retournèrent dans leur chambre, dégoûtés et évitant soigneusement de se regarder.

Vainqueur du pari : Ni l'un ni l'autre des deux parieur.

Vainqueur du pari : Son Gokû.

Fin

BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Ca m'éclate, je les imagine trop repartir le nez bas et la queue entre les jambes (non, pas de jeux de mots débiles !)

Et oui, j'avais « oublié » de préciser Gokû/Hakkai dans la liste des pairings. Muhahahaha.

Et oui, j'ai eu envie de changer. Si on met Gokû en seme avec Sanzo, pourquoi pas avec Hakkai ? Bon, avec Gojyo, j'ai plus de mal à l'imaginer, bien que j'ai vu un fic avec ce pairing…Bref.

Allez, envoyer des reviews.

Et au fait… NON, GOJYO ET SANZO NE FERONT RIEN DANS LEUR CHAMBRE DE LEUR CÔTE !


End file.
